Time, the Key to Everything
by Lady Kaitlin
Summary: He holds time in his pocket.  Time hangs on her necklace.  Will their clocks ever intertwine?  The tale of Austria and Hungary's love story with a few interesting twists  *COUGH*Prussia*COUGH* .
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**  
><strong>Yay my first Hetalia fan fic! Sorry this first part is a bit short but eh they're introductions. The next actual chapter will be much longer I can assure you. Enjoy.~<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Introductions<p>

_(Austria's POV)_

An old piano teacher of mine used to repeatedly tell me how I must be patient. He exclaimed, "Anything can be accomplished in time, young Austria. Time is your key to unlock virtually anything." Being the small, uninformed boy I was, patience seemed like something I could simply discard. However, as I grew into a more developed country, I discovered this was not so. Without time and patience I would never be what I am today. I wouldn't be able to play the most beautiful instrument in the world. I wouldn't be a successful country. Most importantly, I wouldn't have her.

_(Hungary's POV)_

When I was little I once found a locket buried beneath the earth. It was beautiful golden color appearing nearly brand new. The locket opened up to reveal a clock on one side and an empty space on the other. Remarkably, the time still ticked on as if the dirt had preserved it rather than harming it. I slipped the locked chain around my neck and pondered for the longest time what picture to place on the empty side. The time on the clock kept slipping away as years passed and I became a larger country. It wasn't until my teenage years that I decided upon what picture to place in my locket; a picture of him.


	2. Austria's Birthday Part 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime. **

**Alright this is technically the first official chapter since the other on was pretty much two short introductions; so this one may get lengthy. Reviewers and readers are loved. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Austria's Birthday: Part 1 (<em>Austria's POV<em>)

The world around me was a vanishing act as I slept, submerged in the darkness. Every night was the same, no dreams just complete darkness for hours on end. All those nights were irritating and sometimes it got to the point where I didn't even try to sleep. Instead I would simply gaze out at the stars from the window of my piano room. Sitting at my piano, I would try to write a new song and dread what the morning would bring. I knew my alarm would buzz and I would have to go to this occasional conference or that political meeting somewhere around 9 am.

This particular morning a sweet, familiar voice filled my ears instead of the alarm clock. My subconscious could not quite make out what she said at first. Though after a few moments, I rallied up enough energy to open my eyes.

"Good morning Austria-san!" Her voice called as I awoke.

I stared up at Hungary standing at my bedside with what appeared to be a tray in her hands. I quickly reached for my night table to retrieve my glasses not because I couldn't see, but merely because I always enjoyed wearing them.

I glanced at my alarm clock and panicked as the time read 10:20 am. I was certainly missing a big conference (I _finally_ got invited to) that all the other countries would be attending now. Though we all just argued and got nothing done at conferences, I still liked to attend them to voice my opinions.

With Hungary now visible, I could see she was holding a tray with what appeared to be breakfast on top of it. I could make out a cup of tea and a few pastries. I stared at her in confusion.

"Hungary?" I questioned in a groggy voice.

Hungary had come over to visit yesterday, but had left to go home to her own country earlier in the afternoon. So I was extremely surprised to see her here this morning after making me breakfast. In fact, I usually skipped breakfast because I never had time for it. I couldn't even remember Hungary making me one of her delicious meals since before the First World War that destroyed our marriage…

I flinched at the memory and slowly sat up on the bed. Truth be told, I had never gotten over Hungary and still cared for her deeply.

"Yep it's me!" She smiled and handed me the tray. "Happy Birthday Austria-san!"

_It's already October 26__th__?_ I thought, taking a quick sip of the tea and eating one of the biscuits.

"Thank you, Hungary, this is delicious!" I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." She blushed and headed towards the door.

"I think I'll go downstairs and finish cleaning up ou…your kitchen."

I watched as she slowly shut my bedroom door and disappeared. I sighed and ate another tasty biscuit before reaching for the telephone. I punched in Germany's number and waited as it rang.

"Ja?" Germany answered over the rise of various other voices.

"Germany? I'm afraid I overslept and will not be able to make it to today's meeting…" I began only to be cut off by a wave of voices.

"Ve! Austria-san is that you? Happy Birthday!" Italy's voice beamed through the phone.

"Oh well uh thank you Italy..."

"ITALY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CELL PHONE?" Germany yelled and regained control of the phone.

"Austria are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Well as I was going to say before is that Hungary already told us you would not be coming today because she was planning something for your birthday…"

"Wow, dude it's Austria's birthday? We totally have to throw him a surprise party!" America's voice exclaimed in the background.

"Bloody hell, America you idiot! The whole point of a surprise party is that it's a surprise." England chimed in.

"ANYWAYS," Germany's voice rose above the others, "enjoy your birthday, Austria and I will update you about the meeting tomorrow."

"Happy Birthday, Austria-san!" I heard Japan and Greece's soft voices say before Germany hung up the phone.

I smiled at the thought of spending time with Hungary. Even since the war split us apart we've still remained close friends, but I've always wondered if she still liked me. I shook away the silly thought and finished up my breakfast. I got out of bed and slipped on my blue overcoat. I then proceeded to grab the tray Hungary brought me and headed towards the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen everything was cleaned up, but Hungary was not there. I cleaned off the tray and dishes before venturing off to find her.

After a few moments of searching, I found Hungary sitting on the couch looking at something small clutched in her hands. She looked sad and I heard her release a depressing sigh. I slowly walked over to back of the couch and stood a few feet behind her.

"Hungary are you alright?" I asked genuinely.

She jumped and quickly latched what appeared to be a necklace of some sort around her neck before turning to face me.

"Au…Austria? Oh, um, yes I'm perfectly fine!" Her sadness melted away and was replaced by her normal, cheery self.

"So I got you out of that conference this morning I figured you might be worried about. I was planning on taking you on a picnic in my country if you don't mind this afternoon. And then tonight, well, that's a surprise." She giggled.

"That would be great. Thank you, Hungary-chan."

* * *

><p>After two hours of idle chatting, we made our way over to Hungary's country. She had decided upon the bank of Lake Balaton as the location for our picnic. Even though the end of October was drawing near, the air was still warm enough to sit at the lake's beach. The only thing I worried about were the grey clouds conforming above us.<p>

I helped her set up the blanket and food. After that we sat in silence eating and enjoying the scenery. Hungary's cooking was extraordinarily good today. We used to make a pretty good team when it came to cooking. I sighed as the past consumed my thoughts once again. We were separate countries now.

"Are you alright, Austria?" Hungary asked, breaking off my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking and admiring the scenery." I explained.

"Ok. Just making sure. I don't want you being sad on your birthday." She replied.

I noticed as her hand closed around the pink flower in her hair. I remembered long ago when we first came to this lake as kids. Hungary showed me all around the lake and I found a single pink flower floating in the water. I swiftly picked it up and placed it in her hair. She thanked me and exclaimed how beautifully it matched her silky brown hair. Somehow the flower had stayed preserved all these years.

I wondered if Hungary was thinking of the same story, suddenly. She had noticed me staring at her flower and blushed. She quickly turned away and retrieved something out of her pocket.

"Well I suppose since we're done eating its gift time." She giggled and handed me a small blue box with a white ribbon.

I took the box and carefully untied the ribbon. I lifted up the blue lid to reveal a golden pocket watch. On the front of the watch my name was carved in script along with random music notes carved to float around my name. I opened the inside to reveal a clock on one side and an empty space on the other.

"You can put a picture or whatever you want there." Hungary said, sliding closer to me and pointed to the empty space.

"Thank you Hungary, this is beautiful!" I smiled and closed the watch, dropping it into my pocket.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. She seemed slightly surprised at first, but hugged me back, burring her head into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few seconds until a raindrop fell on my forehead and I pulled away.

"Was that a raindrop?" I asked, looking up at the dark sky.

Hungary flinched as a drop fell on her nose. Another drop fell onto my glasses and I quickly took them off to whip it on my shirt.

"I think so…" Hungary began, only to be cut off by a streak of lightning and more flowing rain.

We jumped off of the blanket and hurriedly packed everything away. Another lightning bold streaked across the sky and rain started heavily pouring upon us. We proceeded to start sprinting towards my house when Hungary suddenly stopped.

"Hungary? Let's go, we're getting soaked!" I called behind me and slowed down.

"Wait, I dropped something important!" She yelled, sitting down in the sand searching frantically for the something she had dropped.

I quickly raced back to her as thunder pounded in my ears. The storm was getting close and we needed to get inside soon.

When I reached her, she had stopped searching and slipped something into her pocket. I reached out my hand and helped her up. Even after she stood up, she clung onto my hand has we started running again. Lightning raged on behind us and the rain had now completely soaked both of us.

* * *

><p>My mansion now loomed directly in front of us. We stopped in front of the door trying to catch our breaths. Hungary stared over at me while we both breathed heavily. When her breathing had returned to normal she started laughing.<p>

"You look like a wet dog!" Hungary pointed at me with her free hand.

I looked down at my soaked coat and pushed back some wet black hair that had fallen on my forehead. I probably looked ridiculous, she was right. I looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh either.

"So do you!" I said and we both laughed for a long moment.

When I finally managed to stop laughing I smiled at Hungary. She had stopped laughing too and smiled back.

"Well so much for a good ending to our picnic." She giggled.

I shrugged and noticed she had started to shiver a bit. She tried to shake it off, but it was obvious the rain had now started to irritate her. I shivered slightly as well.

"Let's get inside before we both catch cold. I have some clothes you can borrow and I'll go make some tea." I offered.

"Tha...that would be gr…great thanks." She replied, now clearly shivering.

I grabbed the door handle with my free hand and hurried inside. I guided Hungary towards the stairs, but stopped dead in my tracks when a familiar voice caught me off guard.

"Happy Birthday, Austria!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay cliffhanger muhaha.~ It took me about 4 days of onoff reading and editing so I hope you guys like it. I had to split up Austria's birthday into two parts because it was getting a bit lengthy. The second part should be up soon, hopefully in less time than it took me to write this one.**


	3. Austria's Birthday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**Here's part 2 of Austria's birthday. Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Austria's Birthday Part 2 (<em>Austria's POV<em>)

I found myself facing America and my living room trashed with birthday banners. I stared in shock at the party he had put together. Nearly every country was here and I was nowhere near presentable.

"Dude, are you alright?" America asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"I suppose. Just surprised." I said slowly.

I looked around the room and glanced at various countries that were here. I angrily stared at Prussia who was bursting out laughing at my appearance. _Why do I have a feeling that America planned this?_

"Well duh, it _is_ a surprise party! Come join the fun!" He smiled and pointed at the living room.

"Well if you'll excuse us, we'll join your _fun_ party in a few moments." I said gritting my teeth and lead Hungary upstairs.

I brought her upstairs to my bedroom and sighed plopping down on the bed. Hungary sat down silently next to me. I noticed we were still holding hands and slowly slid mine away to burry my face in my hands. I caught Hungary blushing as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Stupid America." I mumbled.

"I was only planning on inviting Greece, Japan, Italy, and Germany for a small party, but it seems America has ruined my plans." Hungary sighed.

"It's alright. I'm sure it won't be that bad. I just hope it will be over soon. I can't some of those countries." I rolled my eyes and thought about that annoying Prussia.

I noticed Hungary was still shivering and walked over to my closet to find her something to wear. Since she had moved out long ago, I no longer had any dresses in the house. I found a pair of khaki pants I thought we close to her size and a white shirt. I walked over the bed and handed her the clothes.

"You can change in the bathroom down the hall if you wish." I told her.

"Thank you." She replied and left the room.

I walked back over to my closet and picked out an outfit identical to the one I usually wore. I slipped my royal blue overcoat on just I heard a knock on the door.

"Austria?" Her voice floated through the door frame.

I walked over and opened up the door for Hungary.

"What do you need, _meine_ _Prinzessin_?" I asked her.

"Do you have a comb I can borrow?" She blushed and twisted a strand of her tangeled hair.

"Certainly." I told her and walked over to my nigh table.

I opened up the small drawer and pulled out a pink comb. I sighed as I held it there in my hands. It had belonged to Hungary and she had forgotten to take it with her when she moved out. Another piece of her I was about to let go.

"Here, it's your old comb. You left it here when…well you know. I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you sooner." I handed her the comb.

She just smiled and began diminishing the knots in her hair. I watched as she smoothed out each strand until her hair was perfect. She handed me back the comb when she was done. I stared at it, completely puzzled. She continued to sit down in my lap. Pointing to the back of her hair.

"Could you brush the back of my hair that I can't reach please, Austria-san?" She asked.

I smiled and picked up the comb. It was just like old times when we were teenagers. The first time she came to live in Holy Roman Empire's house as my maid, I walked by her room and noticed her struggling to brush the back of her hair. She had such long hair that it seemed to be hard for her to reach it all. I walked over and took the comb from her.

"Here let me help you." I said and sat on her bed, motioning for her to come and sit on my lap.

She sat down and I began to brush her hair gently. It reminded me of a poem I once wrote and could never find a rhythm to turn into a song. Without thinking about it I began saying it aloud to her. Since then, for every day we lived together in Holy Roman Empire's house, she'd always ask me brush her hair and to recite the poem again.

I began brushing her hair gently in silence. She turned her head slowly and frowned playfully.

"You forgot the poem." She said simply and turned back around so I could continue brushing her hair.

I leaned in closed so my lips were inches from her ear. Softly I whispered to her the words that were part of this tradition:

_"__My princess tangled in the flowers of spring,_

_When I hear your sweet voice sing,_

_You fill my eyes with tears.  
><em>

_Birds swirl with you,_

_Sweeping me off the ground too,_

_Their wings shielding the sky.  
><em>

_You beam your smile at me,_

_And we throw away time's key,_

_As I take your warm hands in mine."_

I pulled away from her ear so that I could brush a final section of her hair. I handed her the comb when I was done. She stood up to face me and handed me back the comb.

"You can keep it for now. I have plenty of those at home. Besides I have nowhere to store it." She explained.

"Ok." I placed the brush back into the drawer and smiled to myself.

I glanced quickly at the clock on my nightstand. I frowned and Hungary started towards the door. I got up to go follow her.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long party and its only 4'o clock." I sighed as we walked towards the staircase.

"Though, we can avoid the party a bit longer if we sneak into the kitchen unseen. I promised I'd make you some tea." I continued.

Once down the stairs, I lead Hungary through my piano room and a long hallway as a detour to the kitchen. I sighed in relief as I saw no one was there and walked over to stove. I picked up the kettle and filled it with water. I set it back on the stove to boil while I searched for tea packages.

Suddenly, as I finally found the tea, an unfortunately familiar laugh entered the room.

"Prussia?" Hungary exclaimed.

I turned around to face him and frowned. I turned back around and opened one of my cabinets to retrieve two tea glasses. I placed the tea packages in both of the cups and walked towards the stove.

"Hello Hungary." He said and I caught him plant a kiss lightly on top of her head.

I shot him a death glare and he simply smirked. Prussia and I had been enemies for as long as I could remember. I tried not to strangle him around Hungary. I knew they had been good friends as kids and I respected that. I also knew he had a crush on her. However, it always ended up we fought the most around Hungary.

When they were kids Prussia always believed that Hungary was a boy. Ever since he learned she was in fact a girl, he had wanted something more than just friendship. He had told me all of this centuries ago when we weren't fighting at some point. I had admitted to him I liked Hungary too. He had simply laughed and told me "good luck."

Hungary had chosen me over him last time. But, now nearly a century after our marriage was destroyed, I wasn't so sure what she thought anymore.

I turned my attention back to the stove and shut off the water that was now boiling. I cringed as I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go enjoy your party and I'll make some tea for Hungary, hm?" He said behind me.

I turned around fast, throwing his hand off my shoulder and brushed off my sleeves. He continued to smirk and folded his arms over his chest.

"Over my dead body." I retorted as calmly as I could.

"Another year and yet you still haven't changed, Austria." He laughed.

I turned back around and poured the boiling water into the tea cups. I put a small spoonful of sugar into Hungary's tea and mixed it up. I left mine plain, as usual. I picked up both of the tea cups and started to walk towards Hungary. Prussia blocked my way to Hungary and I couldn't help but make one last remark.

"Besides all you know how to brew is beer." I said shortly and stepped around him handing Hungary her tea.

"That's not true you _schweinehund_!" Prussia began, only to be cut off by Hungary's sweet voice.

"Prussia-san, Austria-san can you please stop fighting? You're both going to ruin the whole party if you go back out there fighting like this." Hungary begged.

Prussia just huffed angrily and I apologized to Hungary. She thanked me for the tea and I grabbed my arm to pull me towards the party. As we made our way out of the kitchen, I couldn't help but give Prussia a devilish smirk. He clenched his fists and returned my vicious glare.

* * *

><p>When I stepped into the living room it looked even more shattered with decorations than when I first saw it. Hungary let go of my arm and immediately went over to talk to Italy. I heard her ask him how he was doing before turning away to see the rest of the room.<p>

I examined the room quickly before throwing myself at the mercy of whatever America had planned. I first noticed Greece napping in the far corner of the room with Japan in his lap, also sleeping. The two were surrounded by a bunch of cats. Next I noticed China sitting on the couch and holding a panda stuffed animal in his lap. Next to him sat Russia, who kept smiling and poking China for no apparent reason. Belarus was behind Russia yelling at him for something. She didn't appear to be holding any knives so _hopefully_ she'd be in a good mood today. Another country sat to the right of Russia. He looked a lot like America, but I knew he was a completely different nation. If only I could remember his name. I think began with a C…

On a chair opposite the couch, Ukraine sat alone trying to occupy herself with a gardening magazine. In another corner Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland stood talking to each other. Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, and Estonia were all walking towards the food bar America must have set up on one of my long tables. Poland was wearing an obnoxious neon dress that his pony kept nibbling. However, I had learned very quickly not to question his fashion choices. Various other countries were also flocked around the food bar.

I decided to go over to the group Hungary was conversing with that consisted of Germany, Italy, Spain, and Romano. As I approached, I noticed my _favorite_ person slip out of the kitchen and walk towards the group, too. Once I approached the group I immediately joined the conversation to try to block out Prussia.

Germany wished me a happy birthday in person and apologized for the disarrayed phone call I had to deal with earlier. Spain said a quick hello and a happy birthday before turning back to his conversation with Romano, who was mostly complaining about the fact America had forgotten to include pasta in the food bar. Prussia had indulged himself to talking with Hungary and occasionally saying something to Germany, his younger brother.

I decided I would try to ignore him for the rest of the night for Hungary's sake, even if it meant not talking to her for a while. I turned to face Italy who was tugging on my sleeve.

"Ve! Austria-san this party is great! Mi piacciono le feste!" He smiled.

I smiled at the no longer small brown-haired boy. Years ago in Holy Roman Empire's house he had been one of my maids as a child. There were times where he was tremendously afraid of me for whatever reasons and other times where he thought of me as a sort of fatherly type figure.

We had a brief discussion about Halloween and I promised to make him the same delicious sweets Hungary and I gave him last year. Italy thanked me and turned back to annoying Germany.

I glanced towards the corner of the room and noticed that Greece and Japan were now awake. Japan had gotten off of Greece's lap and was petting one of the cats surrounding them. I decided to go over and talk to them instead.

When I was halfway across the room, America, England, and France stopped me dead in my tracks. America put a cone-shaped hat on my head and I frowned. The three of them were wearing similar hats.

"Why did you just put that on my head?" I asked and touched the silly hat.

_I feel like I'm wearing a traffic cone on top of my head._ I thought and frowned at the trio.

"It's a birthday hat, dude. It's a popular tradition to wear one in my country during birthday parties." America explained, but I still wasn't so sure about the hat.

"I think it looks cute on him, no?" France said winking and earning himself another punch from England.

I wanted to punch France myself until suddenly Hungary came up behind him and waked him with her frying pan. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She smiled at me, swinging her frying pan in a circle, and melted back into the crowd of countries.

The rest of the night pretty much went like this—chaotic. I tried to get through the slow night without putting much thought into it. I remember America serving us pieces of cake from an enormous cake he baked which lead to one other eventful part of the night, a food fight. It started with Romano getting upset about something and flinging pieces of his cake towards Spain and Italy. Spain in turn hit Romano on the side of the head with cake which caused a new wave of Romano's choice swear words.

Italy flung cake at Germany and towards Japan who was on the other side of the room. It accidently hit Russia who started smiling and nailing various countries with cake. France threw a piece at England who, in return, smashed most of his cake into France's hair. America joined in the fight, hitting as many countries as he could.

I was suddenly hit on the back of neck with a large chunk of cake. I turned to see Hungary laughing and I threw some cake at her. She looked at me surprised, wiping it off the sleeve of the shirt I gave her, and threw more cake at me. I tried to dodge them for a while, but eventually gave up and started laughing. Prussia noticed us and laughed at my appearance.

"Ha, Mr. Aristocrat is all dirty and beaten by a _girl_ in a food fight." He kept laughing.

In return, I threw a large portion of my cake that hit him square in the mouth. He was shocked at first and tried to wipe it off. I had shut up his annoying laughing.

"Oops, who's laughing now Prussia the Kuchen Gesicht." I laughed and he started also flinging cake at me.

We all engaged in the food fight for a good 30 minutes or so until all the cake was gone. Every country was covered in blue frosted vanilla cake. It was a hilarious sight.

America announced that because the cake was gone it was now gift time. Bunches of countries handed me gifts. Most of them were new books to read and music sheets. I thanked them all for the kind gifts.

Finally, the party ended and I thanked everyone again as they left. I got ready to close the door and clean up my disastrous living room when Prussia came walking towards me. He handed me an envelope and I heard him mumble a "happy birthday" under his breath as he left. I closed the door behind him and locked it just encase.

I turned around to proceed to clean up my living room and threw the envelope onto the table not too keen on opening it yet. _I wouldn't be surprised if he hid any explosives or something poisonous in that envelope,_ I thought.

After a few moments of cleaning, I heard a set of soft footprints proceeding down the stairs. I turned my back to see Hungary staring at the empty living room.

"Where did everyone go while I was in the bathroom?" She asked, seeing the empty room.

"Everyone who was still here decided to leave." I told her and shrugged.

"Oh, and they left all this for you to clean up?" She said in surprise after looking at the complete mess all the other countries left.

I stared at the room to closely inspect all the damage. America, or perhaps some other country, had cleaned up the food bar. That was really the only thing that _had_ been cleaned up. The rest of the room was completely covered in cake, confetti, and a few of those traffic-cone hats. I bent down to start cleaning up some of the hats.

"You can't simply clean all this up by yourself! Here, let me help you." Hungary offered and began wiping the cake off of one of the tables. I thanked her and kept cleaning. It took us nearly two hours to clean the whole room, but it was spotless when we were done. We were both pretty exhausted.

I walked Hungary towards the door and thanked her for everything.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you had a good day." She smiled.

"Yes, it was great." I replied.

I unlocked and opened the door for her. She planted a soft kiss on my cheek before walking out of the door.

"Gute nacht, Austria-san. Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>Later that night I sat at the bench of my piano. I slowly opened the envelope Prussia gave me and smiled. He had invited me to a hunting trip. I glanced at the various metal weapons and my wooden bow locked in a glass case in the corner of the room. <em>Perhaps we could become friends one day, <em>I thought. _Or perhaps he just wants to try to kill me again,_ that was more likely.

I laughed and set the envelope aside. I pulled out the pocket and traced my name on the top. It looked a lot like Hungary's handwriting carved into the gold. _Did she hand carve this?_

I set down the watch on top of my piano and walked over to my bookshelf. I pulled out a photo album and shuffled through it. I found my favorite picture of Hungary, where she was smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers. I gently took it out of the book. I shut the photo album and returned it to its place on the shelf. I happily made my way back over to the piano. I tucked her picture into the empty side of the watch. I smiled and stored it back in my pocket.

Shifting my weight to sit properly on the piano bench, I started playing. Instead of a sad and sleepless song, I played a happy tune. One I had written for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took a long time to write and edit! So here's the third chapter you've been waiting for! The next chapter will be in Hungary's POV to give you all a heads up. Which means it <strong>_**may**_** also have a bit more of Prussia in it because, well, he's too awesome not to write about haha. As for translations, here they are:**

**Meine Prinzessin (German)- **My Princess

**Schweinehund (German)**- Bastard

**Mi piacciono le feste! ****(Italian)**- I like parties!

**Kuchen****Gesicht (German)**- "Cake Face"

**Gute nacht (German)**- Good night


	4. Hunting Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**Finally, here's a chapter in Hungary's POV. Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Hunting Trip (<em>Hungary's POV<em>)

Sun rays danced upon the window sill of my room as I sat at my sewing desk. I wove the threads in and out of the fabric in silence. I had always loved sewing since it gave me a reason to lock myself away. I could sit in my room and no maids would usually disturb me, giving me time to think clearly.

Since Austria's birthday party a few days ago, emotions had pried themselves out of my heart. It was true I still loved him and that would never change. Even after we were torn apart I had never let myself forget him. But then there was Prussia.

Prussia and I had been friends before I even met Austria. I knew he had a crush on me because, well, he made it obvious. As much as I wanted to give him a chance, I always seemed to shake him off. I guess I just have always thought of us as only friends.

When the three of us were kids we pretended we were the three musketeers. At that time Austria and Prussia actually got along. Austria found it hilarious that Prussia thought I was a guy. I just shrugged off and let Prussia believe whatever he wanted. Though I suppose when Prussia realized I was actually a girl was when our trio broke apart. Now Austria and Prussia hate each other basically because of _me_.

I was pulled out of thought when I accidentally pricked myself with the needle. I cursed and paid more attention to the costume I was making. I sewed on three more silver stars before tying off the needle. I held up the costume to examine it. I smiled at the finished work and couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

During Austria's party I was talking with Italy and agreed that we'd make him Halloween treats again this year. I loved Halloween because I could dress up in my favorite witch costume. This year I had decided to make a matching wizard costume for Austria because he usually didn't dress up. I really hoped he would like it.

I folded up the finished costume and pushed it to the edge of the sewing table. Exhausted, I plopped myself on my bed and unhooked the locket around my neck. I held the necklace in my hands for a moment, examining the golden chain and heart-shaped locket before opening it up.

On one side of the heart-shaped locket was small clock that still kept on ticking. I was surprised the battery had lasted so long since I had found the locket half buried in the earth many years ago. On the other side of the locket was a small picture of Austria playing the piano. He was smiling while playing a sweet melody. I remembered when I had taken the picture and was glad I had found it back at Lake Balaton when I had dropped it during our picnic.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. I quickly shut the locket and clipped the chain back around my neck. I walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"Oh, Miss Hungary! So sorry to disturb you, but someone is at the door waiting to see you." The young maid explained.

I grinned and thought perhaps Austria was coming to visit me. I thanked the maid and told her I'd answer the door in a few moments. I shut my bedroom door and rushed over to the mirror. I quickly brushed through my hair and fixed my dress. After a few minutes of fussing over my appearance, I walked down the stairs to great whoever was at the door.

"Hey Hungary." An all too familiar voice greeted me.

"Oh, uh, hi Prussia. What's up?" I asked him.

My heart dropped as I was slightly disappointed. I felt stupid for thinking that Austria would actually come to visit me so randomly. After so many years I still wasn't exactly sure what he thought of me.

"I'm taking you on a surprise hunting trip today." He grinned.

"Oh, uh, great. I've been wanting to go hunting." I lied.

I had loved hunting when I was little, but now I had found it less exciting as an adult. Prussia had been recently trying to take me on unexpected hunting trips at least once or twice a month. I had tried to refuse as politely as I could when he asked me, but he never got the hint.

"Well now don't sound too enthusiastic! I'll wait for you outside while you get packed and change into something more appropriate for hunting. That frilly dress won't do you any good." He told me before shutting the door and starting towards the woods.

I sighed and made my way upstairs. I rummaged through my closet unsuccessfully. All that was in there were the same old dresses and skirts I wore. The only appropriate clothes I had were my military uniforms, which I didn't really want to ruin on a hunting trip. Instead I grabbed the clothes Austria had given me to borrow at his party after the rain storm and threw them on. I quickly pulled my hair back in a braid and went over to the glass case containing my weapons. I stuffed a pistol in my pocket and slung my wooden bow over my shoulder.

I walked down the stairs and outside of the wooden front door. I looked around to make sure Prussia wasn't hiding and wouldn't try to pop out of nowhere and scare me. When I was sure he must be somewhere in the woods, I started running towards the trees.

After a few minutes, I slowed to a walk and let my senses take over. _Just because I don't particularly care for hunting anymore doesn't mean I'm not good at it_, I thought with a smirked. I slowly ducked behind a bush and waited for movement. While I waited, I strung my bow deciding not to use the pistol yet even though I wasn't the best archer.

Suddenly, a deer detached itself from the trees and started grazing a few meters in front of me. I pulled back on the bowstring and aimed at the deer. I let go of the arrow and it whizzed through the air. Its tip grazed the back of the deer causing it to take of running.

"Shit, I missed." I said angrily.

The sound of a gunshot filled my ears and I saw the deer I missed fall to the ground dead. Prussia proceeded to come out from the tree he was hiding from to inspect his catch. I walked over to him and he grinned at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes.

"Show off." I grumbled.

"You're just pissed that you missed it." He laughed and stood up after he had inspected the deer.

He noticed the outfit I was wearing and snickered.

"Ew why are you wearing _his_ clothes? If you had nothing to wear I would have let you borrow something of mine." Prussia retorted.

I huffed and walked over to as nearby tree. I proceeded to sit lean against the tree and stared at Prussia.

"Well I won't miss next time." I promised, ignoring the question about my clothes.

"We'll see about that!" He said and excitedly and started running deeper into the forest.

I collected my bow and arrows to follow after him. I walked along quietly hoping not to scare off any other deer that were close by. I walked for several minutes without even hearing a trace of Prussia. I was wondering how far off he could have gotten when I spotted a deer a good distance away walking towards me. I quickly slipped behind a nearby tree and waited.

I cursed as I squatted in a mud puddle. I got my bow ready and waited. After about a minute, the deer was right in front of me. He was slightly larger than the deer Prussia had shot and had a nice rack of antlers. I pulled back on the bowstring and aimed the arrow at the deer. I got ready to release the arrow when something caught my eye.

On a tree behind the dear there was a medium sized heart carved in the bark. On the inside of the heart it said "_A + H_." I stared at the heart in amazement as a memory swept over.

I remembered the time when Austria and I were young teenagers. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the forest. The sky was dark, but the bright moon and stars lit our path. I kept asking him where we were going, but he just responded that it was a surprise.

We finally made it to a spot in the forest where the moon beams shone on the border of our two countries. In front of us was a tree that was directly on the border line. Austria picked up two sharp rocks off of the ground and handed me one.

"I hope the border between us never becomes too strong." He began and looked at me.

"Me too, I hope not." I responded, not really sure what else to say.

He took his rock and drew a curve on the bark of the tree. He told me he thought it looked like the bass clef.

"It looks like half of heart to me." I said, drawing in the other side.

"I guess so. Now it's a whole a heart. A beautiful one at that." He said after I had finished the heart and we locked eyes.

He slowly slid his free hand up to my cheek. His touch was soft and gently and I leaned into his hand.

"Beautiful like you." He whispered in my ear before gently pressing his lips to mine.

I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him He back. I slowly slid my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waste to pull me closer. We kissed until a need for oxygen broke us apart. We stood their sucking in air for a few seconds. I blushed and combed a nervous hand through my hair as that was my first kiss.

After that we carved our names into the tree. Austria told me every great artist needs to sign his or her work. We sign the heart carving together, free hands interlocked.

"Maybe we'll become a great empire one day. Then we won't have to worry about being separated by a border." I told him happily.

My brain snapped out of memory mode as my weight shifted and I landed sitting in the mud puddle. The dear that had previously been in front of me before the memory had now moved on to grazing meters away. I also noticed the arrow I had strung had cut a dash in my arm when I wasn't paying attention.

"Dammit!" I cursed and put the arrow back in my quiver.

I threw my bow next the tree and got up to brush off my pants. After I had gotten most of the mud off, I sat back down on a dry patch of grass in front of the tree. I ran my hands through my hair and scolded myself for missing another deer because of a silly memory. I wasn't even paying attention to my arm nor Prussia sneaking up on me.

"Hungary, are you alright?" He asked looking at my arm.

He threw down the deer that was slung over his shoulder and knelt down in front of me. I quickly hid my arm behind my back. The last thing I wanted to do was look weak on top of failing at hunting today.

"I'm fine." I muttered and looked at Prussia.

He was blocking the tree that Austria and I had carved into, but I still knew its exact location. He held my gaze and brushed a speck of dirt off of my cheek. His hand lingered there pressed against my cheek. His touch felt rough compared to Austria's, but oddly comforting at the same time.

He leaned in towards my face until he was centimeters away. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned my face to the side. He dropped his hand from my cheek and retreated. I could tell he was extremely disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." I said softly, not meeting his red eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I get it now. You love _him_ and I'll never be _him_." He picked up his deer and started back towards his home.

"Prussia, wait!" I called to him in a panic and he turned around.

"Don't worry so much. We're still best friends. You'll always be my favorite musketeer." He grinned, but I could still see a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Good." I smiled and he ran deeper into the woods.

His departure reminded me of another memory.

I was leaning against a tree in the same forest pretty beat up after fighting with Turkey. It was the time when Prussia first really discovered I was a girl. He had found me there against the tree and tried to help path up my wounds. I refused and pushed him away. He suddenly froze up and stared towards my chest. I looked down and noticed a few buttons on my blouse had come undone and I crossed my arms over my chest. After a few awkward exchanges he threw his coat to me and ran off into the woods.

I sighed and threw the coat behind me. I buried my face in my hand and sobbed for the first time in a long time. When I was younger I always tried to act tough, but I suppose you have to cry sometimes. I really wasn't quite sure why I was crying, but tears fell down my face like a waterfall. I didn't even hear footsteps approaching until someone through a coat over my shoulders. I looked up to see Austria kneeling down next to me.

"Austria…" I said weakly.

"Hungary, what happened to you?" Austria asked and wiped off a tear that was lingering on my cheek.

"I was beaten up by Turkey. Prussia tried to help me, but he thought it was all a joke and I wouldn't let him…" I said and winced as I tried to get up.

"Here let me help you up." He replied, standing up and grabbing both of my hands.

I held onto his hands to steady myself and managed to get to my feet. He fixed the coat he had placed around my shoulders so that it kept me warm. We stood there in silence for a few moments until I embraced him in a hug. We pulled apart and he planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back happily. We stood in the forest like that for a few minutes until he swooped me up. He started walking back to his house. I kept my arms locked around his neck as he walked and tried to kiss me at the same time. After that I lived in his mansion for a while. Even though I was technically a maid he never once treated me badly.

Reality swept back over me and stared at the tree in front of me. I sighed and felt silly for thinking Austria would find me again, though I was close to his border. I must have then made some noise because somebody heard me.

"Hungary? Is that you?" Austria said and popped out from behind our tree.

"Austria?" I said in shock, jumping up from the tree I was leaning against.

I winced as my arm scrapped against the tree. I held it out in front of me and saw the arrow has left a gash deeper than I had thought.

"Oh you're hurt!" Austria said seeing my arm.

"It's alright." I tried to reply with a smile, but he wasn't convinced.

He took off his blue coat and draped it over his shoulder. He continued to rip a piece of cloth from the sleeve of the white shirt he was wearing. He walked towards me and carefully wrapped it around my arm.

"When did you suddenly become a doctor?" I teased him.

He smiled and tied off the cloth. I examined my arm before dropping it back at my side. He took the blue coat that was slung around his shoulder and put it on me.

"You'll need it more than I will. Especially with the snow starting to fall." He told me and I looked up at the sky.

He was right, snowflakes were starting to float down from the clouds that had accumulated. I smiled and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." He whispered in my ear.

We finally broke apart after a minute. He inspected my outfit and laughed.

"You look just like me now. He said.

I looked down at my outfit. Now with Austria's jacket on top of the clothes he had given me to borrow, I suppose I did look like him.

"I guess I do." I giggled.

"Well, I, uh, have to practice a piano song I was working on before. I'll see you tomorrow morning though." He told me.

"I have to go finish something I'm sewing too. See ya!" I replied and waved goodbye.

I smiled at the thought of seeing him tomorrow for Halloween. I couldn't wait to make more pastries. I picked up my bow and we began walking back in opposite directions towards our homes. I turned my head for a split second to catch one more glimpse of him. My foot suddenly caught on a large root sticking out of the ground. I tried to stop myself from falling, but it was too late. My head hit something hard and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Hungary!" I heard his voice say in a panic as he turned around and saw I had tripped.

I tried to respond, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I heard his footsteps pounding on the ground as he rushed towards me. I tried to focus on something around me, but everything seemed to be blurring out. My head throbbed like crazy. The last think I felt was his soft touch combined with snowflakes melting into my face. My eyes became heavier and heavier until the darkness completely washed over them and I became lost in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya so this chapter is way overdue, but I suppose midterms have bogged me down. Well here it is and let me know what you guys think. No translations were needed this time, but there was some Prussia action hehe. Anyways the next chapter should be out soon and be prepared for some new fan fics I'll be starting.<strong>


	5. Happy Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**Here's Chapter 5! Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Happy Halloween (<em>Hungary's POV<em>)

I leaned against the grey wall of my living room feeling hallow and empty inside. Every breath I sucked in dragged down my throat as if I was swallowing an endless amount of sand. My nails dug into the wall and I bit my tongue to refrain from saying a word. It was late 1918 and my boss had told me something I never wanted to hear. I was becoming an independent country and my empire with Austria was falling.

Austria and I had been happily married for 51 years. I loved him will all my being. A divorce was unthinkable. A split border that prevented me from seeing him was something I knew I could never grasp.

"This will be great, I promise you, Hungary." My boss said cheerfully.

"All you have to do is sign this divorce paper that Austria has already sighed to complete the separation."

He handed me a pen and I slowly walked over to the table. I examined the paper in silence while gripping the pen tightly. In fact, I clutched the pen so tight I thought the ink would explode. I didn't even both to read the words on the page. They meant nothing to me. All I looked at was his signature.

Austria's name was scribbled in an untidy manner. There were stray ink marks all around his name. I knew right away he hadn't signed it willingly. The Austria I knew had beautiful, neat handwriting. _Handwriting that leaked out onto the pages of music sheets and created beautiful poems, _I thought.

It seemed that someone had forced him to sign it. He hadn't wanted to even lay eyes on a divorce paper. It made me smile to know he still loved me, but at the same time I felt twice as empty inside. I knew his boss must have hurt him to make him sign something like this.

My hand shook as I placed the tip of my pen on the page. I had never defied my boss and knew that I wasn't strong enough to do it. I just simply couldn't hurt him.

I moved the pen across the page and signed my name. It came out sloppy and looked like someone else had written it. I shoved the paper towards my boss as a tear slid down my cheek. I held his eyes for a second before turning away from him and the paper. I hoped he would see the pain reflected in my emerald eyes and it would convince him to grant my last wish.

"I want to see him one more time."

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, alarmed by the nightmare. I panicked and almost yelled out. Then it hit me that dream wasn't real. I took a deep breath and calmed down.<p>

I had no clue where I was at first. Sunlight was shining on my face through a crack in the window on the opposite side of the room. I was lying on a white couch with a blue blanket on top of me. I pulled the blanket tighter around me and blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

After taking a cursory glance around the room, I could tell I was in Austria's house. I then noticed him slouched in the armchair to the right of the couch. A cup of tea was sitting on the coffee table in front of him and some music sheets were piled in his lap. He was sound to sleep and looked like he had been up all night.

_He's always looked so adorable when he's sleeping_, I thought. I smiled at the sleeping man and quickly tried to push away memories before they tried to consume me again. The nightmare I had dreamt was already enough from the past.

I tried to shift my position and sit up. I let out a moan as a sharp throbbing pain shot through my head. Something cold slid off of my head and onto the floor. I tried to reach down and pick it up, but someone beat me to it. Austria had awoken and sprung up to come help me. He picked up the cold thing off the floor, which turned out to be an ice pack, and placed it on on the coffee table.

He knelt down next to me and stroked the ends of my hair. I just stared at the handsome man until my mouth could formulate words.

"Austria, what happened?" I said sleepily.

I started coughing after I spit up the words. I tried to sit up as the coughing continued. He gently grabbed my arms and helped me sit up. He sat down next to me and I leaned onto him. He wrapped one arm around my waste and I closed my eyes. Butterflies rose up in my stomach and flew around like mad. I hadn't been this close to Austria in a long time.

"You tripped on a tree root and hit your head pretty hard on a big rock." He said answering my question.

"Oh." I replied when I was sure the coughing spell had stopped.

_Has he taken care of me the whole time, _I wondered.

"It seems you might have caught a small cold from the snow, too." He determined from my cough.

I looked outside and noticed that some snow still remained on the ground. It wasn't much, but enough to make someone catch a cold. I suddenly remembered how I had been hunting with Prussia.

"Is Prussia alright?" I asked Austria impulsively.

He stiffened at the question and I immediately regretted asking it. I started down at my hands and there was a long silence between us.

"He should be home safely." Austria answered unexpectedly.

I stared at him, but he was looking out the window. I didn't say anything else for a while not wanting to upset him further. He sighed and finally looked down at my face. I caught his eyes and saw that he looked really worn out. I panicked suddenly and tried to stand up.

"Oh no, what day is it? How long have I been unconscious?" I questioned.

He helped me stand up and I turned to face him. He thought for a moment before I saw his eyes brighten.

"Well, you've been out for nearly a whole day so I suppose its Halloween." He told me.

_I have to go get our costumes from my house_, I thought and bit my lip. Austria would never let me go back outside until he was sure I was better. _Unless I came up with some sort of ingenious plan, _I sighed. At least we could make Halloween treats for Italy in the mean time.

"Great! We should start baking Italy some treats then." I said cheerfully and grabbed his hand.

"What about your head and your cold?" He protested as I lead him to the kitchen.

"I feel fine now. Thanks for taking care of me!" I tried to convince him with a quick hug.

My head still throbbed a bit, but it was starting to feel better. As for the cold, I assumed it was nothing. I hadn't coughed again and my nose was perfectly fine.

Once in the kitchen, we were a team. It was kind of scary how well we still worked when backing Halloween treats. We mixed the batters separately and then help each other put them on the pan to throw in the oven. When they were done, we both decorated them. I mostly put on the frosting while Austria put on the other toppings. All the treats were ready in the course of two and a half hours.

I brought the trays containing the treats over towards the dining room table and set them down. I smiled knowing that Italy would be so excited. I walked back over to Austria who was still standing in the kitchen. I gave him another hug.

"Hum, is this Free Hug Day on top of Halloween?" He questioned.

I giggled and pulled away. He smiling down at me and I think I detected a bit of a blush spreading across his face.

"No, but I was hoping that you'd let me walk back to my house to get on my costume in exchange for a huge." I said.

"I can't let you go out in the snow after you've been unconscious! Besides you're already dressed up as me." He protested and pointed at the outfit I was wearing.

I looked down at the clothes I had worn hunting and laughed. Technically, I _was_ dressed up as him for Halloween.

"Well maybe I'm not the one who needs a costume then." I teased, making my way to the door.

"Besides, it only takes me a few minutes to get to my house from here." I reasoned and slipped out the door before he could protest further.

The cold October air whipped me in the face as I ran towards my house. Like I had said, it only took a few minutes to get there by foot. I threw open the front door and ran upstairs past all of the maids. One of them tried to follow me and ask where I had been, but I flew past her.

When I got up to my room, I made sure to lock the door behind me. I quickly threw on my black and purple witch costume on. I put the clothes Austria gave me back into the washing machine. I proceeded to fold up the wizard costume I made for him and placed it in a random bag lying in the corner of my room. I tossed some needles and string in the front pocket of the bag just encase. I flung the bag over my shoulder and headed back downstairs.

I explained to one of my maids, who seemed really worried, that I was fine and would be going to Austria's house for the day. I opened up the front door and heading to Austria's house. I rushed through the woods and was back on his porch in a few minutes. I threw open the door and let myself in. Austria was sitting on the couch sipping tea and looked really nervous.

"That was fast. You look beautiful." He said as I came in.

I smiled and saw the nervousness on his face disappear. I fixed the bow on my costume before walking over to him.

"I told you it would only take a few minutes. Here, I made something for you." I beamed and handed him the bag with his costume.

He opened up the bag and unfolded the costume. He started at it wondrously.

"I hand sewed it for you. I thought you needed a costume this year, too." I told him.

"Thank you, I'll go try it on." He said and took the costume upstairs.

I sat down on the couch and waited for him to return. I hoped he would like it as he never wore a costume on Halloween.

A few minutes after I sat there looking through some books placed on the brown coffee table, I heard footsteps descending down the stairs. I got up off of the couch and walked over to the stairway. I smiled when I saw Austria in the outfit I made him. The wizard hat fit on his head perfectly and the cape was just the right length. I was glad my finished work had come out so well.

"Well, how do you like it?" I asked him excitedly.

"I love it! It's the best Halloween costume I've ever worn." He replied with a grin.

"It's the only Halloween costume you've ever worn." I giggled.

"That doesn't mean it can't be the best." He retorted.

He started walking towards the dining room when I noticed a seam that was already coming undone. I grabbed the bag he had taken the costume out of. I retrieved the needles and string I had stored in the front pocket.

"Austria, wait!" I called and ran after him.

He turned around to face me and I grabbed his cape. I strung the needle and began fixing the seam.

"One of the seams is already coming undone." I scowled.

The seam only took about a minute to fix. I tied off the string and placed my sewing stuff on the table opposite from the Halloween treats. I knelt down and looked over the cape one more time.

"That's better." I said when I was sure nothing else was wrong with it.

I stood up and looked into his purple eyes. He returned my glance and we stood there just staring at each other. Our eyes exchanged a silent conversation. I could see so much emotion built up around his eyes. _He still loves me_, a small voice called in the back of my head. All the pain I went through and I knew he went thru more. He rebelled while I wept.

I noticed his hand was now cupped under my chin. He leaned his face in so close that his lips were centimeters from mine. I stood absolutely still, my eyes paralyzed by his. _Kiss me_, my mind was screaming at the man. I knew that once we kissed again I would never be able to stop. Just as his lips lingered so lightly on top of mine, someone burst right through the door.

"Ve! Austria-san! Happy Halloween." Italy's voice beamed.

Austria sighed and we broke apart. I blushed and slowly trailed behind Austria to greet Italy at the door. He greeted me and practically dove into the Halloween treats on the table. I noticed that Germany had come with Italy. He was chatting with Austria.

I walked over and pet Italy on his head. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"These treats are delicious, thank you Hungary!" He mumbled with a full mouth.

I giggled and popped one in my mouth. It melted on my tongue. They had been baked perfectly.

"They did come out very well. You should thank Austria-san, too. We both made them." I told the small boy.

He nodded and ran off to go thank Austria. I followed him out of the dining room to go talk with all of them. Germany and I got into a conversation for a few minutes until Italy started tugging on Germany's shirt. He was begging to go visit the other country's houses.

After some final goodbyes, Germany and Italy left. I silently helped Austria clean up the dining room. When we were done, I grabbed the bag I had put Austria's costume in and slung it over my shoulder. I gave him one final hug before walking towards the door.

"Bye, Austria-san. I have to get home before my boss makes my maids start hunting me down." I told him as I opened the front door.

I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He placed a kiss on my cheek, dangerously close to my lips.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, Meine Prinzessin." He replied and let go of my wrist.

I blushed and walked out onto the porch. I heard him close the door behind me. I took off sprinting towards my home. Once I got there, I greeted my maids and told them about the great day I had. I said goodnight to them and ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and plopped myself down on my bed.

_I'll certainly see you soon, Mein Prinz._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is finally done, yay! I hope you guys liked it. ^-^ Chapter 6 will probably be out next weekend if not sooner. I'll be updating my other fan fics soon as well.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Meine Prinzessin (German)- **My Princess

**Mein Prinz (German)- **My Prince


	6. Hunting Trip II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**Here's Chapter 6! Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Hunting Trip II (<em>Austria's POV<em>)

My finger tips flew along the piano keys. For weeks I had been trying to write Hungary the perfect song. My mind was completely overshadowed with memories of her. The pocket watch she had given me was perched on top of my piano. The picture of her smiling face on the inside of it made me feel happy. The wizard hat that was part of the costume she had made for me also made me happy, and, was in fact, placed next to the pocket watch.

Even the mere half a second my lips had grazed hers had melted my heart. I loved her so much that sometimes it hurt. But yet, the kiss filled me with mystery. _Would she have kissed me back if Italy hadn't interrupted?_ She had seemed completely paralyzed as I had leaned in towards her. _Maybe she wouldn't have._ I pushed that thought away.

"Hey, Austria, did you forget or something? The awesome _me_ is taking you hunting today." A voice called, stopping my piano playing.

I shifted my position on the piano bench and looked over at the window. The one and only Prussia was smiling me while he hoisted himself up onto the windowsill. When he had gained his balance on the sill, the albino swung his legs around and slipped inside of the room. A small yellow bird followed him through the window and perched upon his shoulder.

"I have a front door, you know." I said plainly, blinking at my surprise guest.

Prussia smirked and brushed himself off. A gun was slung around the shoulder opposite his yellow bird. I sighed and played a few more notes on my piano before getting up from the bench.

"Well? Are you coming? You did get that envelope I gave you for your birthday right?" Prussia asked.

"Yes, I did and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to brush up my hunting skills." I replied.

I walked over to my glass weapon storage case with Prussia trailing behind me. I knelt down and fiddled with the lock. When the lock opened, I stood up and examined the organized weapon choices inside of the case.

Prussia rested his elbow on top of my shoulder as if I were some sort of resting post. I frowned and tried to brush him off. He just laughed and refused to remove his arm as I picked out a large gun. As I tossed the gun over my shoulder, Prussia quickly backed away. I continued to grab a wooden bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Hum another archer I see? I hope you're better than Hungary." Prussia remarked.

I smiled for a split second, but it melted away when I realized what I was doing. I loved archery and considered myself pretty good at it. At the same time I had used more than my fair share of guns. I started walking towards the piano room door with my selected weapons when Prussia grabbed my arm.

"You're no fun, you know? The window is obviously closer to the woods than the front door." Prussia protested.

"Hum, I'm getting the feeling you don't like doors very much." I said skeptically.

Prussia just shrugged and let go of my arm. He walked over to the window and sat on the sill.

"Well jumping out of windows obviously makes me awesome. So I guess I'll see you in the woods in a _few hours_." Prussia chuckled and leaped off the window ledge.

I rolled my eyes. As much as Prussia got on my nerves there were times where we never failed to stay friends. Of course we fought most of the time, but he was inevitably part of our trio. A third musketeer cannot simply be ignored.

I walked over to the piano room window and shut it. There was no way I would be jumping out of windows anytime soon. Instead, I made my way to the front door. I continued off towards the woods. I hated to admit it, but the window was a lot closer to the woods. The front door added a few minutes to the trek towards the forest.

I stood waiting for Prussia. After a few minutes of not seeing him I stupidly realized he was probably already off deep in the woods.

I made my way deeper in the woods determined to shoot a deer before Prussia. When it came to hunting I could get pretty competitive _especially_ when I was hunting with Prussia. He was really good at the sport.

I crouched down in the brush and waited. Meters away I could hear some noise and I hoped it was a deer. When brown fur detached itself from the trees a few moments later, my hopes were confirmed. I grabbed my bow and strung an arrow. _This deer is mine._

I aimed the arrow and released it. I was surprised when a gunshot followed my arrow. The deer fell and I sprung up out of the bushes. I threw the bow back over my shoulder as I made my way quickly to the deer. I noticed Prussia pop out of the brush nearby as well.

We both reached the deer at the same time. I smiled as I saw my arrow snug in its fur. Prussia's bullet had missed by only centimeters and left a mark in a nearby try. He frowned as he noticed his bullet that had gone astray.

"Ha." I said pulling my arrow out of the deer.

"Hum well I guess you are better at hunting than Hungary. I'm still the best though." Prussia said with pride.

"Really? Why did you miss this deer then?" I retorted.

"I, uh, got distracted that's all." Prussia said shortly and then tried to change the subject.

"So, did Hungary, uh, tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" I asked him concerned.

"Oh just about our hunting trip last month. I heard that you brought her back to your house after she got a concussion." Prussia explained.

"Not really." I said sadly.

My heart dropped. What had happened that had caused her to cry like that? _She asked how Prussia was when she woke up, _I thought suddenly. I gathered the deer below and threw it over the shoulder my gun was slung over.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she will eventually." Prussia said shortly.

"Ya I suppose. Are…are you two still friends?" The question was surprisingly tough to ask.

"Of course! We're best friends and now mu…" Prussia began.

"Oh good." I interrupted him and turned around to walk back towards my house.

Well that was that. I had a feeling Prussia was about to say "and now much more" and I was afraid to hear it. I didn't usually jump to conclusions like that, but everything had suddenly seemed to fit together. Hungary asking for Prussia, remaining paralyzed as I tried to kiss her, and now this conversation. This time around she hadn't chosen me. _I can't live without her again_.

"Austria! Hey wait where are you going? We only just started hunting!" Prussia screamed and ran after me.

I stopped and turned around to face him. I stared at him blankly.

"I think I've had enough hunting for today." I said without any emotion.

I turned and started back home again. _I hope you and Hungary are happy together, _I meant to say to him, but the words never escaped my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Prussia had not followed me home so I could only assumed he went back to hunting. I sat again at my piano bench just staring at the piano keys. They meant nothing to me now. Every note, every key I had learned seemed to disappear.<p>

I snapped the pocket watch on top of the piano shut and stuffed it back in my coat. The wizard hat next to it was swept onto the floor in one swift motion. I didn't bother leaning over to pick it up.

Without her my life felt like it had no purpose. For nearly one hundred years I had waited for her. Each song I wrote was meant for her. I couldn't live without her any longer. I would be just an empty box waiting to be thrown away.

Yet, at the same time I needed to hold on for her at least until Christmas Eve. I had to give her one last gift before I faded away for good. Then she no longer had to be weighed down by me. She and Prussia could have a wonderful life without a third wheel lingering about.

So it was decided I would stick around here for one more month. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper I had meant to write her song on. Instead, I used my quill pen to write words. Regular words that didn't come to me easily. Words she could hold onto after I disappeared.

_Dearest Hungary_…

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been in an AusHun mood lately so I'll probably work on this story quite a bit. A little Prussia x Austria in this chapter. Sorry it isn't as long as most of the others. The next couple chapters should get better as the story's "Christmas Eve" gets closer. I will also update Fading like a Flower next since I haven't updated that in a while. shot/ x3**


	7. Turkey Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**So some of you were wondering how Prussia felt about everything. So here's Chapter 7 in Prussia's POV! Next chapter will be back in Hungary's POV. **

**Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Turkey Day (<em>Prussia's POV<em>)

I rolled out of bed, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I quickly threw on an awesome outfit before heading downstairs to meet up with my brother for breakfast.

I noticed that no one in the house was awake yet so I decided to make breakfast for myself. I cracked two eggs into a frying pan and put a piece of cheese on top of them. I placed toast into the toaster oven while I cooked the eggs. I then attempted to flip the eggs into a perfect omelet, but failed. I frustratingly smashed them up into scrambled eggs.

While I cooked the eggs a horrible smell floated from the toaster. Quickly rushing over to the toaster, I turned it off. I tried to pull out the blacked toast with bare hands.

"Shit." I cursed when I burned my hand.

I turned on the faucet and cold water rushed over my hands. I panicked again when I smelled the scrambled eggs starting to burn, too. By the time I shut off the water and dried my hands, the eggs were completely burned as well. I sighed and threw out the ruined food.

"Why is cooking so damn hard?" I muttered under my breath.

I grabbed a simple bowl of cereal and decided to eat that instead. Cereal was one thing that could not be burned easily.

I finished eating and I heard the front door open as I washed out my bowl. Voices poured into the room. I walked over to see my brother and Italy entering the house. The Italian was overly excited for whatever reason and my brother was as serious as ever.

I smirked and went over to annoy him. I threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey West, the awesome me was just about to make breakfast for both of you." I semi-lied.

I would have totally given them some of my fantastic breakfast if I hadn't burnt it.

"Thanks, but we just went out for breakfast." The German said and shrugged off my shoulder.

"Oh ok." I said simply with a hint of sadness.

"We're going to America's later for some sort of turkey feast though if you want to join us." Germany continued.

"Ve! America makes good turkey on Thanksgiving!" Italy commented.

I smiled thinking about the feast later that afternoon. _Hungary and Austria will most likely be there,_ I thought.

"Sure, that would be great, West. I'll meet you guys over there after I go on my daily hunting trip." I told them and set off to my room.

* * *

><p>Shortly after I had gathered my gun, I was bounding off into the woods. I loved the forest more than any other place in the world. Underneath the cover of green trees, I could just be myself.<p>

My dad first took me to the woods on a hunting trip when I was only a few years old. From that day forward he took me out into the forest every day. When I got to be around the age of eight or so he slowly stopped caring for me and taking me on these trips. By the time I was ten, he had come to ignoring me completely. It was as if some evil spirit had entrapped him. He paid attention to no one but himself.

The day of my eleventh birthday felt like the first time I really even cried. My father snapped and kicked me out of his house for no good reason. I took a few bruises along with me as I ran out of the front door. Naturally, the first place I fled to was the woods.

I snapped back into reality and started searching for signs of nearby animals to hunt. The gun in my hands felt unusually heavy as I searched. I kept drifting off into more memories about my father.

I still, to this day, did love him. It didn't matter what he did to me in the past. The past cannot be rewritten, but the future needs to be typed out eventually. I sincerely hoped that he had pulled himself together since the day he kicked me out.

I crouched down in the brush as I heard hooves scuttling towards me in the distance. I pumped my gun and waited. Within a matter of minutes, a deer popped directly in front of me. I aimed my gun, but my finger hesitated on the trigger as I stared at the peaceful deer. I couldn't shoot something so beautiful...

My foot suddenly slipped out from under me and made a soft sound. The sound was apparently loud enough for the deer to hear and it went galloping off. I dropped my gun and watched it sinking in the soppy earth below me. The deer triggered another memory that had consumed me—the first day I met Austria.

I knelt in the brush wiping tears from my face. It was a day after my dad had kicked me out. I was still in shock, but knew I had to be strong. I had to take care of myself now and somehow I had to get food. A deer was standing only meters away from me. A crazed look replaced the tears formerly on my face as I aimed my gun at the future meal in front of me.

Before I could pull the trigger, the deer sprinted off when a ruffle in the bushes scared it. I growled in frustrating and walked towards a small sound came from the rustling brush. The person making the sound must have had the same idea because they came crashing into me. I fell onto the dirt and the wind was knocked out of me.

"What the…" I said when I regained my breathing.

A small boy had fallen on top of me. He was wearing a blue coat and had black hair. He pushed himself up to face me. I stared at him with mixed emotions of confusion and anger. I wiggled out from under his grip and pointed my gun at him.

"Who are you and why did you just scare my food away?" I said sternly.

The small boy looked at my gun with terror. His small violet eyes were filled with fear. He was paralyzed against the ground.

"I…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to sc…scare off your food. I was being cha…chased." The boy said in a shaky voice.

I lowered my gun and offered the boy my hand.

"It's alright. My name is Prussia." I told the boy and smiled.

He gratefully took my hand and I helped him up. He smiled at me.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Prussia, I'm Austria."

I shook myself out of the memory and focused on reality. Clearly I was not going to get any hunting done. I decided to just go straight America's turkey feast thing with Italy and Germany after all.

I made it back to the house just in time. Italy and Germany were just about ready to leave. I threw my gun in my room and let my pet bird, Gilbird out of his cage. The small yellow bird perched upon my shoulder as if excited to go on a trip.

The ride to America's house was slightly boring and I was glad when we finally made it to his house. He greeted all three of us happily and led us to the dining room. Italy went to sit near his brother, Romano who was sitting next to Spain. Germany followed the small Italian and I was left on my own.

I glanced around the table and smiled when I saw a familiar face. Hungary waved at me from the far end of the table. _She's here after all_. I smiled and took a seat next to her. On the other side of Hungary was an empty seat that I assumed was for Austria. Across the table from her were Belgium and Belarus, her two girl best friends. I could have sworn Belarus blushed when I sat across from her. Maybe she thought I looked like Russia? I wasn't really sure, but Belarus usually scared the crap out of me.

I looked at the beautiful girl sitting next to me. I was glad we were back on a friend status. For a long time I had a crush on Hungary, but I knew she loved Austria. Ever since the day in the woods when I tried to kiss her and she refused, I decided I had to move on. I knew I'd never win her heart and that was that.

However, we would always be friends and musketeers. I still couldn't believe the silly game we played pretending to be musketeers as kids had stuck with us over the years.

"Hey Prussia, what's up?" Hungary asked me after she finished her conversation with Belgium.

"Hey. Nothing much, the awesome me is just here to sample some delicious turkey." I grinned.

"Same, Belgium and Belarus nearly dragged me here though." She gave them a sarcastic look.

The two female countries giggled. Some more countries entered the room and the level of chatter rose. When I noticed Belgium and Belarus were not paying attention, I leaned in next to Hungary's ear to whisper something to her.

"So I heard you didn't tell Austria you liked him yet." I teased her.

"What? How do you know that?" She blushed.

"I talked to Austria on a hunting trip we went on together. You know, he likes you too." I replied.

"He does? Really?" Her smile grew a bit wider.

"Duh, it's _so_ obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'm just afraid to tell him. It's been so long since we were married." She said after a short pause.

"I know, but if you both say nothing then nothing will happen. You _have_ to tell him, but it has to be on a special day. It can't just be any random day." I continued to whisper to her.

"Ya I guess..." Hungary said and we both thought a moment.

"Hum, well what are you doing Christmas Eve?" I asked her.

"Nothing really. I was planning on perhaps spending the day with Austria."

"Perfect!"

"What?"

I smirked, thinking about the awesome idea that popped into my head.

"What if you tell him the night of Christmas Eve around like 10 P.M. I have tickets to a ball just before then." I began.

"Ya and?" She urged me on.

"Well we could both go to the ball together for an hour or so. Then I'll bring you back to Austria's house afterwards, a bit earlier than he's expecting. That way it will be a bit of a surprise and you'll have an excuse to get all dressed up. You can tell him right when you burst through the door. I'll be there to urge you on." I chuckled.

"Hum sounds like an excuse for you to go to that ball with me." She raised an eyebrow.

"We're just friends, remember? Besides I have to go to the ball, anyway, later in the evening because Russia needs a favor. So I may just find someone to dance with after you leave." I smirked.

"Well it sounds like a plan. Hopefully we'll both be in relationships by Christmas morning." She giggled.

I suddenly noticed Austria come into the room. I quickly pulled away from whispering to Hungary. Hungary excitedly waved him over and he sat down next to her. I smiled at the boy who had interrupted my hunt that one day so many years ago. I remembered afterwards how he had let me stay at his house afterwards for a few days until I was able to move in with West.

Today I noticed Austria looked particularly distraught. Throughout the whole meal I noticed his eyes seemed distant. I hoped he was alright. I thought that it was probably nothing and he was just bogged down by so too work.

The Thanksgiving feast ended within a few hours. The only times I really found entertaining were, of course, the beer and the fact that Turkey was the one to carve into the turkey. Gilbird sat on my shoulder obediently throughout the whole dinner. He received a few pats from Hungary and some occasional scraps.

After the party was over, I walked home with Hungary and Austria. When we reached German's house, I waved goodbye to both of the countries.

"I'll see you Christmas Eve." I winked at Hungary.

A small smile spread across her face and she slipped her hand into Austria's as they walked towards their houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so there's chapter 7. The next couple of chapters will be more action packed. Also this will probably be the only chapter in Prussia's POV unless he is needed later on hehe.~ Besides for that I hope you liked this chapter anc chapter 8 will be up soon.<strong>


	8. Decorations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime. Nor do I own the poem ****Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening, which belongs completely to Robert Frost and is later used in this story.**

**Here's chapter 8! Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Decorations (<em>Hungary's POV<em>)

I stood before the front door of Austria's giant house. For some reason my nerves were starting to get the best of me. I had to keep reminding myself it was only December 4th. I had 20 more days until I would finally carry our Prussia's plan and confess my love to Austria. Yet, I was still worried. _What if something happened today?_

I shook off the thought. I had never been so nervous to see Austria before. We were simply putting up Christmas decorations around the house. I'd be home in a few hours.

I finally rallied up enough courage to knock on the door. Austria opened it almost immediately and told me to come in. I smiled and walked into the house. Sweet scents of cake and tea filled the air.

I took off my long black coat revealing my black, white, and orange dress. Austria offered to take my coat and hung it up on his coat rack.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming over to help me decorate." He laughed.

"No problem. I love decorating." I replied, thinking of my own house.

The outside was mostly plain with a few lights and knickknacks. However, most of the countries would probably have a heart attack if they saw the inside of my house. There was a tree smack dab in the middle of the house with rainbow lights and various other decorations on it. Other flashy decorative items lined the room in every little place they could fit into.

My maids always had fun decorating with me as well. They hung strings of popcorn and ribbons all around the house.

Basically, during the month of December, the entire interior of the house was an explosion of colors and popcorn. We all found joy in decorating every year and so far every year my boss didn't seem to care.

Austria took my hand, suddenly, and I tried to hide a blush that was about to encase my face in red. He led me quickly up to the attic.

The small room contained tons of dusty boxes. Almost all of the boxes had "decorations" written on them in black marker. Austria walked over to a corner where all the specific decorations for Christmas where held. I began to follow him towards the boxes when I noticed a duster leaned up against one box in the opposite corner of the room. I walked over and picked it up. I began to dust off the boxes almost automatically.

Austria must have say what I was doing because I felt his hand enclose around mine. He slid the duster out of my hand slowly. I watched as it crashed onto the floor.

"Please don't dust them off,meine Prinzessin. You're not my maid anymore." Austria whispered into my ear from behind.

I turned around and noticed sad look had crossed his face. I sighed and picked the duster back up. I leaned it back against the box where I had originally found it.

Years ago I had lived under Holy Roman Empire's rule and Austria was my boss. I supposed that was the time when we really fell in love. It was also the time we fought the most. Austria would neglect poor Italy while I tried to take care of the small boy as if he was my own child.

When only the three of us were left in Austria's large house we became more of a family. Austria started to care more about Italy and tried to teach me how to play music. I never was able to learn the piano, but eventually learned to play the harp.

Anyway, I'd cleaned the attic so many times when I was a maid that it was almost instinctive. But for his sake I had stopped and settled with picking up a Christmas decoration box instead.

"Ok, but I'm helping you bring these boxes to your living room whether you like it or not." A grin spread across my face and I started down the attic ladder before he could protest.

It took us about a half hour to get all the boxes down from attic. Austria all ready had a large tree set up in the living room. I opened up the box with the lights and we started stringing them around the tree. I plugged them into the socket and white lit up the room.

"Oh, pretty." I said looking at the tree.

Austria and I continued to place different colored, round ornaments onto the tree branches. I put the last round ornament on before hopping off of the ladder. I pushed a lone piece of hair behind me ear as Austria inspected the tree.

"Perfect." He said quietly at the tree and glanced at the clock.

I followed his gaze and saw that it was already mid-afternoon.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Miss Hungary?" Austria asked me.

"Certainly." I said gratefully.

In a rush to get over to Austria's house this morning, I had skipped breakfast. My stomach had started to growl at me while I was decorating the tree so I was grateful for a lunch break.

I walked with him into the kitchen and helped him make sandwiches. In the process, I had squirted yellow mustard all over myself. I giggled as Austria helped me wash it off. A faint yellow spot was still visible on the white part of my dress by the time we were done scrubbing. I sighed and thought about how I'd have a lot of laundry to do later.

"I'm sorry that rotten mustard has ruined your beautiful dress. Would like to borrow something to change into?" Austria offered.

"No, that's all right. I'll just change when I get back home. Thank you though." I told him and suddenly felt bad that I hadn't returned his outfit that I borrowed months ago.

"Ok." He grabbed the two sandwiches and we went into the dining room.

He sat at the head of the table. I grabbed a chair on the side of the table and placed it next to his. That way, we were both side-by-side at the head of the table. Ever since I could remember Austria and I had sat like this at meals. When we were first married, we had argued over who got to sit at the far end of the table and, well, we both won.

As I sat next to Austria, I couldn't help but notice how different he seemed. His outfit, his glasses, and his dark hair were all neatly in order like usual. However, there was something about his eyes that seemed out of place. He usually had an excited twinkle in his purple eyes when I was around him. Today, they seemed particularly dull and distant.

"Are you all right?" I asked him in between eating my lunch.

He looked over at me and smiled. The emotions reflected in his eyes didn't disappear totally, but were instead masked by fake happiness.

"Ya, I'm fine." He responded.

We finished up lunch after some idol chat. I tried to help him clean up the dishes, but he refused. I gave up trying to help after a few minutes of debating and we went back to decorating the tree.

We each put on various ornaments. I found one that was a small clock tower. Its clock use to function, but had now stopped working. On the base of the tower was that date—June 8, 1867. I showed it to Austria and he gasped when he saw it.

"Is…is that the ornament we got as a gift on our wedding day?" Austria asked.

I nodded.

"I just found it in this box. I think we should put it on together." I told him.

He nodded and took my hand that held the clock tower. We placed it on a branch in the middle of the tree. We both stared at it for a moment. I wanted to tell him right there how I felt. I wanted to ignore Prussia's plan and just finally tell Austria I loved him. I didn't need Prussia to help me do that. _Or did I?_

I looked over at Austria, but he didn't meet my eyes. Instead, he was already digging through another box of ornaments.

"Austria…" I began nervously.

"Yes?" He asked.

He turned away from the ornaments to look at me. My emerald eyes caught his for a moment and I felt like a deer in headlights. I looked down at the floor and crossed my arms over my chest. _I can't tell him yet._

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure. It's upstairs, second room on the …" Austria began and I took off up the stairs.

I didn't bother to wait for him to finish giving me directions. I already knew where every single room in the house was. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat down and leaned against the wall across from the cabinets and sink. I buried my hands into my hair and sighed. _Why can't I just tell him? Why is it so hard?_

After a few minutes I managed to pull myself together. I got up off of the floor and made my way to the sink. I splashed some water on my face and dried it off with a towel. As I was about to leave, I knocked over a blue folder. Its contents scattered across the bathroom floor.

I hurriedly picked them all up and began stuffing them back into the folder. Like I had figured, most of the papers were music sheets and poetry. One piece of paper, however, caught my eye. I stared at the page in awe. It was addressed to me:

_December 24__th_

_Dearest Hungary,_

_ I know I've never been the best at expressing my feelings for you. The truth is I always feel like "I love you" isn't enough. You're more than that to me. You're my anchor to the world. Not even the most beautiful song in the world can be compared to you. You complete me, Hungary, and I can't live without you._

_When we were forced to divorce my heart felt like it had been yanked, cut and dry, out of my chest. I wandered our border for years until my boss had to come and convince me to leave. Every day without you I felt as if I was drowning in pain. Pain that not even my piano can take._

_Oh I've missed you so much, my dear Princess. I've missed you so much it hurts. I hope that you've been happy in my time of sorrow. _

_I'm so sorry it has come down to this letter. I wish I could say all of this to you in person, but ah, I'm a song writer and a dreamer. Words don't roll off of my tongue as naturally as they melt onto my paper. I adore you so much, my dear, and I just can't go on without you._

_ Your love,_

_ Austria_

I read the letter over again as tears fell from my eyes. Prussia was right, he did love me. The last line troubled me a lot, though. I figured perhaps he was just trying to rephrase it as there were multiple scribble marks right before the last line in the letter. _But what if he really can't go on without me?_ I pushed the thought away.

The date also surprised me. _Was he planning on giving me this letter on Christmas Eve?_ Due to the looks of the paper it had been written recently. There was no way he wrote this last year. He had written it for the future.

The letter provoked me to explore the other papers in the folder. I found the poem Austria read to me every time he brushed my hair and I smiled. _Is this entire folder meant for me?_ I wondered.

I found one more particular poem that I was familiar with and picked it up. I knew Austria had read it to me once. It was called _Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening_ and was by a poet I was familiar with, Robert Frost. I stared at the piece of paper and read it over carefully:

_Whose woods these are I think I know.  
>His house is in the village though;<br>He will not see me stopping here  
>To watch his woods fill up with snow.<em>

_My little horse must think it queer_  
><em>To stop without a farmhouse near<em>  
><em>Between the woods and frozen lake<em>  
><em>The darkest evening of the year.<em>

_He gives his harness bells a shake_  
><em>To ask if there is some mistake.<em>  
><em>The only other sound's the sweep<em>  
><em>Of easy wind and downy flake.<em>

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._  
><em>But I have promises to keep,<em>  
><em>And miles to go before I sleep,<em>  
><em>And miles to go before I sleep.<em>

I noticed that Austria scribbled some words in his own hand writing. I started to read them when a knock on the door scared me. I quickly threw the poems and letter back into the folder. I would have thought about the folder some more, but a voice interrupted me.

"Hungary, are you all right?" Austria's concerned voice floated into the bathroom from behind the door.

"Ya, I'm fine." I replied.

I felt a bit guilty for reading the folder earlier than I was supposed to. I put it back where I found it and headed out the bathroom door. Austria was waiting anxiously outside in the hallway. I smiled at him and he led me back downstairs. We finished putting all the ornaments onto the tree and it was time for the tinsel.

"Hum do you have a hand-held vacuum?" I asked Austria.

"A vacuum? Yes, in the closet over there, but I don't see what that has to do with tinsel…" Austria told me.

I smiled and walked over to the closet. I grabbed Austria's hand-held vacuum and brought it over to the tree.

"At my house we have this sort of tradition." I began.

I took the hose off the front hose of the vacuum and placed it onto the back of the vacuum. Austria looked at me with an extremely confused expression.

"The front of the vacuum sucks in things, but the back of the vacuum blows out air." I told him while I unwrapped a tinsel package.

"And?" He urged me to continue.

"And it blows the tinsel way up to the top of the tree where we can't reach." I smiled.

I grabbed a small bit of tinsel and turned the vacuum on. I put the tinsel in front of the vacuum and it flew up into the air. It caught neatly onto the top branches of the tree.

"Well that certainly is convenient. May I try?" Austria stared at the vacuum.

"Sure!" I handed him some tinsel and he threw it in front of the vacuum hose.

We had a fun time with the tinsel-vacuum and until all of the silver string was used up. When we were completely done with the rest of the decorations, Austria helped me clean up the excess tinsel that had landed on the floor.

I then proceeded to accept Austria's invitation to diner. He ordered a delicious meal for us from a nearby restaurant. I, again, sat next to him at the head of the table while we chatting about random things like two old friends.

When the meal was finished, Austria insisted that he'd walk me home. I threw my black overcoat back on and accepted his offer. He held out his arm and I wrapped mine around it as we walked through the woods.

The walk home was silent, for the most part, until we reached my border. Austria slowed his stride when the edge of the forest drew near us.

"Hungary, would you like to spend Christmas Eve at my house this year?" Austria asked suddenly.

I stared at his slightly red face. I smiled thinking that Prussia's plan might work well after all. Though, I was still a bit skeptical about the whole dancing part.

"Well I'm going to a ball with Prussia later in the evening, but I'd love to come before then and afterwards." I told the boy with the blue coat.

"Oh, ok. That would be fine." I saw his face drop suddenly.

"Would you mind if I stayed for Christmas day as well? I'm free the entire day." I asked, hoping to cheer him up.

His face brightened a bit.

"That would be great." He said.

We approached the front door to my house. It was so much smaller compared to Austria's.

I turned to face Austria and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back for a long moment. When we both finally broke apart and I grabbed the handle to my front door.

"Thanks." I told him and he smiled.

"Of course." He replied and started walking back off towards his home.

I slipped into my house and made my way upstairs. I walked into my room and changed out of my mustard-stained dress. I stuffed it into the washing machine and put on a light green nightgown. I continued to plop down on my bed. I thought a bit about Austria's folder. I would just have to act surprised, I guess, when he gave it to me on Christmas Eve.

I yawn and thought about the poem. Darkness began to consume me as I repeated the last stanza over again and again to myself:

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
>But I have promises to keep,<br>And miles to go before I sleep,  
>And miles to go before I sleep…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be Christmas Eve and will be coming out really soon (hopefully tomorrow). Anyways about this chapter. The whole tinsel thing is actually a tradition that my uncle started in my own story. I thought it would be a cute tradition to add into this story. Also Robert Frost is my favorite poet so thus his poem is mentioned and, of course, will make more sense (hopefully) in the next chapter. Just one last translation and that's all for now:<strong>

**Meine Prinzessin (German)- **My Princess


	9. Christmas Eve Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime. Nor do I own the poem ****Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening, which belongs completely to Robert Frost and is later used in this chapter as well.**

**Here's chapter 9! Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Christmas Eve Part 1 (<em>Hungary's POV<em>)

I stood and gasped at the mirror in front of me. The reflection of the girl I saw looked nothing like the usual me. I couldn't believe what a simple dress and makeup could change my appearance so drastically.

Just hours ago I was chatting with Austria. I was telling him how excited I was about Christmas Eve. I sat on his elegant white couch with the simple green dress I usually wore. Now I looked like a completely different person.

I wore a medium pink dress, with ruffles, that fell to the floor. My entire face was covered with a thin layer of makeup. My eyelids were stained with pink eye shadow to match my dress.

Earlier in the day, Belgium dragged me to the salon and insisted I get my hair done. As a result, it was now curled in large locks that fell over my back and shoulders.

On my feet were two inch heels. I hoped that I wouldn't fall with them because I was not used to such high shoes. Finally, my outfit was topped off with my usual pink flower, tucked behind my ear, and my locket.

I took a deep breath and walked out of Austria's bathroom. I hoped that both he and Prussia would like my outfit.

I proceeded down the stairs and frowned when I didn't see Austria. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. I made my way towards the piano room, figuring that was probably the only other place he would be.

I smiled when I noticed I was right. He was sitting on his piano bench and sipping a cup of tea. I saw a small pistol on top of the piano alongside the pocket watch I had given him for his birthday and the blue folder I had found in the bathroom nearly three weeks ago.

I figured he was just planning on going on a hunting trip while I was gone with Greece and Japan. As for the folder it was dated for today so I was almost sure he was planning on giving it to me later today due to the date of his letter.

I pushed open the two glass doors of the piano room and Austria turned to look at me. He put his tea cup down and stood up. His jaw dropped ever so slightly. He walked over towards me and examined my dress.

"Wow, Hungary, you look absolutely stunning." Austria exclaimed.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly.

"I'm sure Prussia will be very happy to dance with such a beautiful lady like you." He continued.

I felt guilty, suddenly, for agreeing to go the ball. I wished that I was going with Austria instead. But tonight I was going to surprise Austria. I had to tell him how much I loved him when I bolted back into his house an hour earlier than he would be expecting.

I wrapped my arms around Austria's waist and gave him a big hug as I heard a knock coming from the front door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone for a few hours?" I said into his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Like I told you this morning, Greece and Japan are coming over to talk." He replied.

I pulled away and he smiled at me. I saw a slight hint of sadness flash through his violet eyes as his smile dropped. He must have heard Prussia knock again. I smiled back to try to cheer him back up.

He followed me as I went to answer the door. Prussia stepped in and bowed. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"The awesome me is here to court your young lady to the ball." Prussia said to Austria.

"I'm not young." I complained and Prussia chuckled.

Austria raised an eyebrow and walked over to Prussia, placing his hands on Prussia's shoulders.

"I expect that you'll have her home promptly at 9 sharp. You better dance with her and give her everything she needs to be happy. _Everything_." Austria said sternly.

"Since when have did he become your father?" Prussia mumbled to me.

"I'm serious. You better make my princess happy." Austria reiterated, hearing Prussia's sly comment.

"Yes, sir! The awesome me has it covered. Miss Hungary shall be home promptly at 9 and I will go out of my way to make sure she is more than happy." Prussia promised.

"Good. Then go have fun you two." Austria smirked and dropped his arms.

I gave Austria a quick peck on the cheek before accepting Prussia's arm and following him outside.

"I'll see you later!" I waved back at a blushing Austria.

Austria smiled and shut the door behind us. Prussia led me down Austria's driveway to a horse drawn carriage parked in the street.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Prussia whispered to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and he helped me into the carriage.

"Wow this carriage is amazing!" I said looking at the inside.

Prussia lifted himself inside and sat next to me.

"I'm glad you like it. I knew that you loved horses and so I hoped you would like carriages as well." He responded.

We chatted about random things on the way to the ball. The ride was short, only about fifteen minutes. Prussia got off of the carriage and helped me out. I thanked him and we began walking up the stairs to the ball room entrance. I was glad for the support of his arm when I almost tripped over my heels twice.

When we got to the dance floor, I gasped. Tons of other countries were twirling around the beautifully decorated ball room. I let go of Prussia's arm and grabbed his hand instead. He smiled at me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

* * *

><p>Prussia and I danced and chatted for nearly an hour. We chatted about random things the whole time. He began telling me about his hunting trip with Austria as we walked over to the snack table. I poured a cup of punch as he continued on.<p>

"Man, I never know that damn freeloader could hunt so well. He took down a deer with his bow that I missed with my gun. He got really upset though when I was talking about you." Prussia said.

"He did?" I looked at him confused.

"Ya I started telling him about how you and I were best friends, and was about to say musketeers, again. He stormed off before I could get father than "mu" though. He looked pretty upset, too." Prussia continued.

I thought a minute. "Mu" could be taken be taken for something more than "musketeers" and knowing Austria he probably didn't think "musketeers." I listed out a bunch of words that started with "mu" in my head. _Muck, mud, munch, much…_

Much could be possible. I put the sentences Prussia told him together. _Best friends and much?_ But much what? I thought a minute when Prussia pointed to the ball room entrance.

"Oh look, two _more_ countries are here!" He said excitedly.

That's it! Much more! What if Austria had though Prussia was going to say "best friends and much more"? But Prussia and I were only friends…

I watched as the two new countries walked over to us and my heart dropped.

"Greece? Japan? What are you guys doing here? Austria told me that you guys were going over to his house…" I said in a panic.

"Oh we stopped by to drop off some Christmas presents, but we didn't stay long. Austria told us that he had something to do." Greece answered.

My eyes widened as I thought about the blue folder.

_I adore you so much, my dear, and I just can't go on without you._

"I have to go." I started walking fast towards the door.

"Hey, wait! Hungary!" I heard Prussia protest behind me.

_You better dance with her and give her everything she needs to be happy._ _Everything_... Y_ou better make my princess happy._

I sprinted out of the door as fast and best as I could with my heels.

_There's a gun on top of his piano._

I ran towards one of the parked carriages and began taking the harness off of a chestnut stallion.

_That wasn't a love letter…_

The carriage driver of the particular coach I choose was leaning up against a street light with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He started running towards me as I swung myself on top of his horse.

_He thinks I love Prussia this time around!_

I buried my hands in the horse's main and galloped away. I left the coachman in the dust before he caught me. The wind rushed like a stream past my face.

_Please don't let me be too late. I can't lose him…_

I reached the woods near Austria's house and slowed down the horse. I jumped off his back and kicked my high heels off. I ran barefoot across the forest floor with Frost's poem floating through my head.

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

I pushed against the front door of Austria's house and it caved in. The sound of sad piano playing filled my ears. For now he was alright…

_But I have promises to keep,_

I followed the sound through the large house. I was filled with terror when the piano playing abruptly stopped. I took off even faster towards the piano room.

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

Behind the doors was a horror scene. Austria's piano was abandoned with the blue folder and pocket watch still resting on top. The gun was missing, instead replaced by a nearly empty bottle of red wine.

I noticed Austria standing in the far corner of the room. His back was facing me. Tears fell like a waterfall down my face as I noticed a gun clutched in his left hand. He slowly brought it higher so it was in line with the side of his head. His finger rested on the trigger.

_And miles to go before I sleep._

I grabbed the golden handles to the two glass doors and plunged them open. I took off running as fast as humanly possible towards Austria. _He can't live without me, but I can't live without him…_

"NO!" My scream echoed off the walls of the large room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cliff hangers! shot/ x3 So here's part 1 of Christmas Eve. Chapter 10/part 2 will be out soon. For now, enjoy.~**


	10. Christmas Eve Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime. **

**Here's chapter 10! Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Christmas Eve Part 2 (<em>Hungary's POV<em>)

Austria turned towards my direction as he heard my scream. His eyes held a tint of red as if he had been crying. I ran full force into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. The gun went sliding across the floor as we crashed to the ground. I buried my head into his shoulder to keep him pinned down. I started sobbing, my tears soaking into his blue jacket.

"Hungary! But…how…how did you…" Austria began.

I pulled my head out of his shoulder to see the shocked look across his face. I could smell alcohol on his breath, but yet I knew he wasn't too drunk.

"Dammit, Austria! Don't you _ever_ leave me!" I screamed at him.

"I…I just wanted you to be happy and not have worry about me. Go back to the ball and dance with Prussia." He turned his head to the side to try to avoid my enraged eyes.

I planted my hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look at me. I wouldn't let him win.

"How could I be happier without you?" I took a deep breath, trying to control my anger and tears.

After a few moments, I figured that Austria wasn't going to answer me so I continued.

"And why should I go back to dance with Prussia?"

"Because you love him." Austria said quietly and attempted to avoid my eyes again.

"No, I don't. He's a good friend, but I don't love him." I told Austria and he stared at me in confusion.

"What? But…I thought…" He said extremely confused.

"I know what you thought. I read the note you were going to leave me today. I thought it was a love letter, but then at the ball I started putting pieces together. That's when I realized you were going to kill yourself and I couldn't live with the thought of you being gone forever. I couldn't live with the thought of you dying because of me. Especially when, well, you don't have to live without me." I blushed slightly.

"Hungary…" Austria started to speak, but I continued on.

"The reason you won't ever have to live without me is because I love you. Not Prussia; I love you, Austria. Only you. I haven't stopped loving you since the day we first met as kids or when we were divorced. And, I don't want to live without you anymore. I can't stand it." More tears traveled down my cheeks.

"Oh Hungary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I jumped to so many conclusions that almost destroyed my life. I know I've never been good at telling you how I feel, but it's easier to just lock everything up inside sometimes." His eyes were filled with sadness.

"But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll be willing to do anything to stay with you this time. I don't care what the other countries think. I will make _us_ work no matter what." A determined look crossed his face.

"And I love you too." He told me.

A smile spread across his face and I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I felt a smile widen on his lips as he kissed me back. He lips held back at first, but soon the kiss became more passionate. He sat up and I buried my hands in his hair while he held me tightly by the waste.

We finally broke apart gasping for air. Austria was now pining me to the ground. I smiled up at him and I noticed his violet eyes were now filled with sincere happiness.

"I missed you." He told me and sat back up.

I pulled myself off of the floor and sat sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me again and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I missed you, too. Could you play me a song?" I whispered.

"Absolutely, meine liebe." He grinned and slid one arm underneath my knees.

His other arm gripped my back tightly as he stood up. I threw my arms around his neck and he carried me to the piano room. Normally, I smacked anyone in the face with a frying pan that tried to carry me anywhere and bluntly stated I could walk on my own. Austria has always been an exception.

He set me down gently on one side of the piano bench before plopping down next to me. I sat as closely as possible to him without getting in the way of his playing. I closed my eyes and let the music overtake me. He played for a long while and I hardly noticed when he had stopped until he suddenly kissed me.

My heart felt like it was fluttering in my chest. I happily threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms slid around my waist, one hand gently massaging the small of my back. His lips pulled away from mine and he began trailing kisses down my neck. A moan escaped my lips and my fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. He stopped just before the fabric of my pink dress and began planting kissing back upwards until his lips pressed on top of mine again.

We were forced apart by a need of oxygen. I took in a few deep breaths while Austria stroked my hair. The aroma of his cologne mixed with red wine filled my nostrils as I leaned into his shoulder.

"Austria, I want to get married again." I said suddenly.

I pulled away from his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes to see his ration. He looked surprised at first, but then a smile spread across his face.

"Well I never considered us divorced. Just forced apart, I suppose. That was awfully rude of our bosses." He replied.

I embraced him tightly. A small tear rolled down one of my cheeks, but I wiped it away before Austria noticed it.

"I didn't want to sign that paper, but I couldn't disobey my boss." I told him.

Another couple of tears raced down my face and embedded themselves in Austria's blue coat. There was no point now in trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"I didn't sign it."

I pulled away and stared at Austria in shock.

"You didn't? But then … your boss…" I began.

"He forged my signature. I refused to sign it and instead of making a fuss with me about it, my boss signed it without my consent." Austria explained and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I knew that wasn't your handwriting. There were stray ink marks all around your name, though. It looked like your boss had forced you to sign it. But I guess he faked that too." I sighed and hugged Austria a little tighter.

"I wish we could burn that stupid paper." I mumbled.

"Maybe we can." I felt him start to rise off of the piano bench and I loosen my grip.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the staircase. I followed him up the steps, wondering where he was going. He led me into a guest room that I recognized. He walked over towards a dresser in the bottom left corner of the room.

"What's in there?" I asked him.

Austria opened one of the dresser draws. It was completely empty except for one yellowed piece of paper.

"Is that…" I gasped.

"The original copy of our divorce paper, yes. After you signed it, your boss gave it back to my boss. My boss made a copy to give to yours, but kept the original. He left it in one of my other guest rooms by mistake. I found it and moved it into this guestroom where he wouldn't find it. When he asked me about it, I told him that I hadn't seen it. He simply recopied the one he gave to your boss to keep for himself. I was going to burn it myself, but I suppose I never got around to it." Austria handed me the yellowed paper.

I stared at the words angrily. I couldn't wait to destroy the paper for good.

"Austria can we have a ceremony tomorrow? I know you believe we're still married, but I just want us to be…official. Our last marriage was more of a political one." I asked, still staring at the paper.

"Absolutely, meine Prinzessin, but tomorrow?" He replied.

"It doesn't have to be big at all. Just the two of us. Something simple and special." I looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Besides tomorrow is Christmas. What would be better than getting married on a holiday?" I continued.

"I suppose." Austria mumbled while he went searching about the guest room for something.

"But if it's too soon, I don't mind waiting. I don't want to pressure you into anything, love." I blushed and placed the divorce paper down on a side table.

Austria must have found what he was looking for because he suddenly slipped something into his pocket and walked over to me.

"Since I was a child I fell in love with a girl who loved the outdoors. When I kissed her for the first time as a teenager, I knew she was the only one I would ever love. When I married her I knew I needed to stay by her side every second. When we were forced apart I shattered into millions of pieces." Austria walked over to me and grasped both of my hands.

"I've waited for almost one hundred years for her. For you." He knelt down and let go of my right hand to fish something out of his coat pocket.

He slipped something round on my fourth finger and planted a kiss on the back of my hand. He let it go and I stared down at a diamond ring. It sparkled every time a ray of light from the lamp across the room hit it.

"Of course I'd love to marry you tomorrow, if that's what you want."

I stared at the ring in shock. Austria usually didn't like to go through with things too quickly. I knew that there was a chance he could have said no because tomorrow was so soon. However, I couldn't stand being away from him any longer and I was happy that he agreed.

A blush consumed my face as I made eye contact with him. I recognized the ring as the exact one Austria had given to me the first time we got married.

The ring immediately brought back another memory and I unclasped the golden chain around my neck. I flipped the heart shaped locked over in my palm so that its golden back was facing upwards. I pressed my thumb against the back of the locket and a secret compartment popped open. Inside the small compartment was a golden ring.

I popped out the ring out and slipped it onto Austria's ring finger. He reflected the same shock that had been on my face earlier.

"You still have my ring, too?" He said, examining the ring.

"Well, duh. You're the one who had the idea to switch our rings right after the divorce." I grinned playfully and put the golden necklace back on.

"True." He cupped my chin and kissed me.

I became lost in pure bliss as he kissed me. My lips were hungry for more and more. I don't want to stop. I wanted him to kiss me forever. My lungs, however, decided otherwise.

I broke away, panting. I noticed I was pressed up against the bed in the spare room with Austria towering over me. His hands were clutching the sheets on either side of me while my arms were encircled around his neck.

Austria blushed and let go of the sheets. He stood up straight and I let my arms fall off of his neck. He offered me a hand and I took it. He continued to help me up to my feet. I held onto his hand as I walked back over to the side table I had put the divorce paper on. I swiped it off the table and headed towards the door.

"Let's go burn this stupid thing." I said and crumpled the yellow paper in my hand.

* * *

><p>I leaned against Austria on the couch in front of his brick fireplace. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder as we watched the fire. The flames has ravenously licked up the yellow divorce paper and turned it into ashes.<p>

I yawned and buried my head into Austria's shoulder. I shut my eyes and his lips gently brushed against my forehead.

"It's getting late, Hungary. I should get you home soon or your maids will be upset." Austria told me.

I opened my eyes and pulled away to stare at his concerned face. I didn't want to leave.

"I don't want to leave. I don't care if they're upset. But, if you want me to go, I…I guess I will." I looked down sadly.

"I don't want you to leave either. It's awfully lonely being in this big house all by myself." He admitted.

"Then I'll stay." I smiled and leaned back into his shoulder.

"Good." He replied and placed a kiss on top of my head.

We sat on the couch until the fire went out. Austria got up and I helped him clean out the ashes. He shut the flue of the fireplace and then took my hand. He guided me upstairs to his bedroom.

Once in the room, I caught my reflection in his mirror and laughed. I looked horrible! My once beautiful dress was torn to bits from running through the forest. My hair was messed up from when Austria had kissed me. To top it all off, my feet were bare and covered in dirt.

"What are you laughing at, love?" Austria asked curiously.

"Oh just at the fact that I look absolutely revolting." I remarked.

"You've always looked beautiful to me." He said and hugged me from behind.

"Well that mirror is telling me otherwise. My dress is in tatters." I explained.

"I suppose I'll have to let you go get changed then." He let go of me and I spun around to face him.

He planted a quick kiss on my lips before pulling away and pointing towards the door.

"Your green dress should still be in the bathroom down the hall. I'll go get changed myself." He said.

I walked out the door and down towards the bathroom. My green dress was neatly folded on the sink counter. I placed the pink flower in my hair on top of it. I then slipped out of the pink dress and turned on the shower, hoping to at least get the dirt off my feet and calm my hair down.

After a few minutes, I had managed to get the dirt off of my feet, but my hair was still a mess. I gave up and shut off the water. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel in a turban around my hair before putting on my green dress. I threw the filthy pink dress in the dry cleaners bag I had originally brought it to Austria's house in and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door.

I continued to take off the turban on my head. I finger-combed through my hair, but it was still a mess. I sighed and decided just to leave it in tangles. I tucked the pink flower I always wore back

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back towards Austria's room. His door was cracked open so I went in. I blushed when I saw he was only wearing boxers and looking through his closet. _I guess he changes a lot slower than me…_

"Hungary?" He looked towards the doorway.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." I said and blushed.

"It's alright. I'll just throw on something real quick." He said.

I walked over to him and looped my arms around his waist. He abruptly stopped looking through the closet.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, _actually_." I whispered.

"If you insist." He smirked and shut the closet.

I let go of him and walked over to the bed. I lied down on the right side of the bed. He followed me over and sat down on the left side. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me. He lied down and put the covers on top of us. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He returned my kiss and pressed me against the mattress. His had moved to the back of my dress and he began un-zippering it.

I pulled away suddenly and took in a breath. He tried to kiss me again, but I refused.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked.

"It's just…it's just that I want to wait. Only until tomorrow. You know, until after we're married again." I blushed.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He blushed back at me.

He placed one last kiss on my lips before zippering my dress back up. He moved over to the left side of the bed to give me some space. I immediately wiggled back over to him and pressed up against his back.

"That doesn't mean you have to be alienated from me though, you know." I giggled.

He smiled and rolled over to face me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Good night, Austria." I yawned.

"Good night, my love. Thank you for saving me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I left you guys with that awful cliff hanger for so long. Dx I've just been really busy lately with school. Well I really hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it extra "fluffy" so it would be worth the wait. I promise I'll try to update faster. x3<br>**

**Translations:**

**Meine liebe (German):** My love

**Meine Prinzessin (German):** My Princess


End file.
